Désillusions
by Maelle
Summary: Spoilers T5! Sirius Black est un perso adoré, adulé mais si ce qui lui arrive dans le T5 nous avait influencé...Severus Rogue est un traître oui, mais à qui? A Tommy ou à Dumby...
1. Black Sirius

**Mes désillusions **

**Chapitre 1 : Sirius**

Attention spoiler T5 : je tiens aussi à préciser que si vous n'avez pas supporté sa mort ça risque d'être dur vu que ben j'en parle et un peu en détail quand même, mais je sais que vous êtes forts, et il n'y a rien de morbide ou de gore de toute façon !

Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, je crois que sa mort nous a fait idolâtrer ce perso (nan ne criez pas je m'explique)

Vous allez me dire mais comment es-tu arrivée à cette idée?

Je n'en sais rien, j'étais tranquillement assise dans ma chambre en pensant à notre Sirius et l'idée m'est tombée dessus. Elle est au dessous.* ( ~__^ )

Mais avant tout cette morve de troll de **disclaimer: Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (ben non sinon je serais en train d'écrire le T6 et j'aurais 2 enfants et mon nom serait hahaha Joanne Rowling soit JKR), je ne fais que commenter cette merveilleuse série et ces merveilleux perso (Ron je t'aimeuuuuuu et Wooooooood c'est mon chouchou des films miam!). Il faut aussi préciser qu'aucun gallion n'est fait sur cette histoire (je veux dire sur cette réflexion pas du tout profonde sur le perso de Sirius Black qui est on peut dire -un meurtrier, n'oubliez pas que Sirius Black a montré dès l'âge de 16 ans qu'il était capable de commettre un meurtre, vous n'avez pas oubliez chers lecteurs? Vous n'avez pas oubliez qu'il a essayé de me tuer?- mais oui Severus on sait, on sait...)**

Tout d'abord nous ne savons pas grand chose de ce (bel) homme, he he he on sait qu'**il est séduisant, tout du moins qu'il l'est quand il n'est pas en fuite ou en colère, cela est dit à plusieurs reprises!**

= Déjà là on est attirée (oui je mets un 'e' mais bon en fait je croise le 'je suis attirée' et le 'on' de 'tout le monde')

Que savons nous d'autre, he he he **il était un vil petit ado! **Oui vil, méchant, vilain (hobbit joufflu oups dslée), ceci nous l'apprenons dans le Tome 5 avant on pensait qu'il était plutôt du genre des jumeaux (cf. comparaison dans le T4 de Mac Go ou Hagrid je sais plus!), enfin exceptée la farce débile qui a faillit tuer Rogue ... mais en fait il était plutôt du genre petit prétentieux quand même... avouez! Nan vraiment il se prenait pas pour de la bouse de dragon! cf. la sortie des exams "j'ai tout réussit c'était tellement facile"(c en gros ce qu'il dit).

= Ça refroidit, un peu tout comme le fait que Lily n'apprécie pas James qui est son meilleur ami. Lily à qui on ne peut rien reprocher: c'est elle qui sauve le monde je vous le rappelle, en se sacrifiant pour Harry (vive les mamans!!!) et qui est souvent comment dire, en fait quand les perso parlent d'elle c'est comme si elle était en tout point parfaite, juste comme il faut: sérieuse mais sachant rire, belle mais pas orgueilleuse, juste (cf. : elle protège Rogue et je crois avoir entendu dire qu'elle aurait été préfète vous me direz Ron est bien préfet ainsi que Malfoy, _ah mon dieu suis je en train de faire une comparaison Ron /Drago, pitié Ron chéri pardonne moi I don't mean to... you know it's just... no don't make this eyes to me ...I swear you ain't as him at all! _dslée moi et mes délires, revenons à notre Siri d'amour!)

Autre caractéristique de Sirius: **faite ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais!**

- Tout d'abord T4 (dans la grotte vers le Pré au Lard) concernant les elfes de maisons: "Herm a raison regarde comment la personne traite ses inférieurs et tu verras sa vrai valeur" (bon ce n'est pas le texte mais moi avoir la flemme de chercher) et dans le T5 il maltraite Kreattur!

- T5: Il dit a Harry de continuer les leçons d'occlumencie avec Rogue alors que lui même ne peut pas le croiser sans provoquer un duel! (Mais bon c vrai qu'Harry aurait du continuer l'occlumencie même si là c'est dumby qui a fait une boulette, _nan drey me tue pas!_)

- Il prend des risques inconsidérés =accompagne Harry à la gare, vient dans la feu de la salle commune de gryffondor... alors que quand cela ne le concerne pas (je précise bien quand cela ne le concerne pas) il demande à Harry de rester bien sage! Enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai!

= Pour le coup des elfes de maison là je pense que : vive S.A.L.E et Dobby ! Et à bas Kreattur! (Dobby il est trop attachant!)

Ce qui nous attendrit:

C'est tout d'abord le fait que ben ehhhhhhhhhh il a été victime d'une erreur judiciaire, une **erreur judiciaire monstrueuse, **en plus d'avoir subit une première **injustice** révoltante que dis-je** intolérable **IL A PAS EU DE PROCES!!!!! Puis alors que l'on croyais qu'il allait être réhabilité (et que par la même occasion le héro (Harry, même si mon héro c'est Ron, allait avoir une belle vie avec une _vrai_ famille) nouveau crash: il doit prendre la fuite et doit vivre exclu de la société (comme Harry dans le monde moldu il est seul sans amis ...) et poursuivit par tous les mondes confondus (c'est à dire moldu et sorcier!!!)

= On a alors forcément de l'affection pour lui, il a tellement souffert et va encore souffrir alors que c'est immanquablement injuste, on lui pardonne alors sa blague mortifère (c'est le bon mot, je me demande?)

Ensuite, son enfance tout comme celle d'Harry (autre point commun que vous avez certainement noté) n'a pas été heureuse du tout: en conflit avec les idées de ces parents (je vous conseille la fic d'alana chantelune sur ce sujet qui est superbe! voir mes favoris alana est dedans...), il est le pariât de la famille qui est détestable...

=alors là on fond complètement

En plus **il se rebelle **et quitte la maison et **s'assume seul **(merlin un mec qui s'assume seul à 17 ans ça court pas les rues!) et malgré l'influence de sa famille, il sait ce qui est bien et mal (-'Nan mais vous vous fichez de moi, Mlle Maëlle, il a essayé de me tuer!'- calme Severus, calme...), pas comme Drago qui suit aveuglément son père (donc pour ceux qui le font virer de bord et bien je pense que c'est trop tard il est totalement pourrit de l'intérieur même si les fics où il est gentil sont parfois très bonnes et que j'ai plaisir à les lire!)...

= quand on voit sa mère, enfin on ne peut plus faire autrement que de lui sauter au cou et de lui dire *je suis là maintenant tout va bien se passer!*(mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi), disons que l'on ne peut que s'attendrir un peu plus sur ce perso qui si l'on résume a passé les 16 premières années de sa vie chez des personnes qu'il détestait, froides et qui le lui rendait bien, puis 5-6 ans de bonheur et enfin 12 ans en prison, 2 ans de cavale et un début d'année cloîtré dans une maison détestable qui ne passerai pas le contrôle sanitaires des nuisibles, celle la même où il a passé ses 16 premières années, pleines de souvenirs et pas des plus heureux.

Enfin, son...*inspire Maëlle, expire Maëlle* asinat, son mtre,*à légèrement mangé ses mots…*, sa *souffle bruyant* mort.

Pourquoi me direz vous cela devrait nous le rendre plus 'attirant', 4 raisons majeures:

-1- **sa mort aurait pu être évitée**, je ne vais pas vous faire toutes les possibilités qui auraient pu aboutir à sa non-mort je dirais simplement -miroirs, je vais tuer Harry-(désolée pour les fans du héro) donc mort inutile, réaction il aurait du vivre c'était un personnage merveilleux en plus il a été tué par...

-2- et oui **il est tué par tata Bella **(bellatrix lestrange, donné un surnom c'est chouette, c'est comme quand vous n'aimez pas un prof, imaginez vous le nu! remarque ça peut ficher encore plus la frousse...), dc Bella, affreuse bonne femme ayant rendu fou les parents de Neuville, en plus c'est sa cousine (c'est donc un cousinocide: euh pas sûre que ça existe... mais comme c'est un parent proche je me demande si c'est pas une circonstance aggravante tout comme la préméditation ou le parricide, oups désolée mais moi avoir partiels bientôt et les cours de pénal ressortent!), d'où le meurtre n'en est que plus horrible et donc élan d'affection pour la victime ou tout autre sentiment la valorisant (la victime pas Bella!). Et là c'est le moment où vous me criez: "Nan mais t'as vu la scène en plus?!"

-3- Et en effet, on peut dire que la scène est réellement simple, **pas de combat acharné," s'affrontait en combat singulier"= pas de violence acharnée, pas de sang, ni de blessures autres (comme les jambes tremblantes...), entre les 2 combattants on ne voit que 2 sorts jetés par Bella dont l'un le rate (sûrement de stupéfixion vu qu'il est rouge!) et le fatal coup. Sirius se fait surprendre car à l'instant où il reçoit le sort il se moque de sa cousine qui ne sait pas viser! C'est ridicule en plein combat un manque d'attention! Mais en même tant c'est tout du Sirius se moquer en plein combat mortel de son agresseur, et rire, il meurt avec la moitié d'un sourire! De plus le fait que l'on ne sache pas vraiment ou plutôt le fait que l'on espère sans conviction réelle qu'il soit vivant car un 'faux' doute subsiste: ce voile est mystérieux..., prolonge sa mort et plus on a le temps de penser à ce personnage qui est l'un des principaux et dans ces moments là que se rappelle t'on? Et bien que les bonnes choses, ses qualités, son coté attirant, son lien de parenté avec le héro (son seul parent appréciable...), ainsi que ce qu'il avait enduré: il avait du bonheur à rattraper!**

Mais aussi, pendant un chapitre Harry cherche un moyen de le revoir: voile est un passage, fantôme, miroir, et enfin les voix derrière ce fameux voile! Et là vous me hurler: "SUFFIT, tout ça pour sau...", voyons ne gâchez pas mon effet, c'est moi qui énonce les explications!donc...

-4- Si **Sirius est tué c'est pour sauver Harry**, s'il vient au département des mystères c'est uniquement pour Harry et non pas pour cette stupide prophétie! Et là plus personne ne peut plus rien dire contre lui! D'une il est le seul 'gentil' qui meurt ce soir là et de deux il se sacrifie pour son filleul!

=rien à ajouter, *une larme glisse sur la joue de l'auteur qui renifle et s'essuie du revers de la main la goutte humide qui avait atteint le coin de sa bouche* (vous me direz que vous en avez sûrement rien à faire de ce petit détail...)

Je sais que j'ai mis 'enfin' pour le dernier paragraphe, mais il a en fait une dernière raison que je me dois de développer pour que mon petit commentaire tienne debout: la **discussion avec Dumbledore après vous-savez-quoi**.( bon je tiens à préciser que c'est mon passage préféré avec les conseils d'orientation de Mac Go à Harry surtout quand celle ci dit qu'elle donnera sa vie s'il le faut mais qu'Harry deviendra auror , autant dire que la Mac Go elle va en faire qu'une bouchée de l'autre crapaud visqueux!)

*l'auteur a les yeux embués...*donc la discussion, étant donné que JKR fait une focalisation interne du point de vue d'Harry (c'est bien comme cela nan?) nous assistons à toute la hargne de celui ci (et en même temps il déverse la notre à nous lecteur, d'avoir vu un des perso principal mourir), et à plusieurs reprises **Dumby dit que Sirius a fait des erreurs **à cause de son dégoût pour Kreattur et alors là comble du comble Dumby fait des reproches à Sirius mais protège Rogue qui quand il 'asticote Sirius', celui ci est assez mur pour ne pas réagir selon Dumby,_ ce qui est à mon humble avis totalement faux: Sirius est vexé à mort quand on lui rappelle qu'il ne peut pas servir à grand chose (en plus du fait qu'il doit rester enfermé seul dans un endroit effroyable qu'il déteste!), mais quand Rogue arrête de donner des leçons d'occlumencie à Harry car il est honteux ou vexé enfin qu'il ne supporte pas qu'Harry sache comment il était traité par son parrain et son père il y a 20 ans de cela, **Dumby prend sur lui et dit que c'est de sa faute mais il ne dit jamais que c'est de celle de Rogue! **La seule chose que dit Dumby de Rogue c'est qu'il a confiance en lui (mais d'après JKR, pas assez confiance pour lui donner le poste de prof de DCFM qui pourrait réveiller les vieux démons qui sommeillent en lui, ce qui me fait penser que le renvoyer à Voldoudou, n'est ce pas un risque de réveiller ces mêmes démons?! dslée je clos le chapitre sur Rogue et reviens à notre preux Sirius...)_

Donc même si Dumby ne dénigre en aucun point Sirius, qu'il ne l'accuse en aucune manière, Harry lui et nous par la même occasion ne pouvons entendre ne serait ce qu'une larme de phénix de commentaire sur Sirius, pas de reproches non, mais même pas de commentaires!

**Ainsi, ce personnage qui avait donné de l'espoir à Harry, et qui nous avait charmé malgré ses défauts (aussi voyant que Ron est glouton), par sa mort nous l'avons placé sur un pied destal!**

Voila c'est fini, je tiens à préciser que j'adore Sirius et que si j'ai écrit ce truc (ben oui c'est un truc je vais quand même pas qualifier ça 'étude du personnage Sirius Black' ou 'commentaire post mortem' euh là c'est carrément morbide yak #__#), c'est parce que tout simplement je me suis mis à réfléchir à ce perso après que Drey (avec qui j'écris ma fic 6eme année: la réalité) m'a dit, grosso modo, "tu sais Sirius c'était pas mon préféré, mais qd il est mort ça m'a bouleversé et ça n'aurait pas pu être un autre qui meurt car ben le trio y'a impossibilité, Dumby ben non il est trop fort! Et les autres sont pas assez important pour être tuer (pas assez important au niveau de Harry et de Voldy)" c'est ce qui m'a amené à cette réflexion sur Siri...

Si vous avez des commentaires n'hésitez pas! Tout mes commentaires sont réfutables je ne suis pas convaincue par tous moi-même! Et je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes et les citations qui sont incorrectes car j'avais la flemme de retrouver les passages *se fait toute petite, et fait un regard implorant aux lecteurs (puppy dog eyes comme dirait Elehyn: aller voir ses fics elles sont trop fortes...)*

Si vous voulez faire des commentaires du même genre ou récapituler tout ce qu'on sait sur un perso je serais heureuse de le publier sous votre nom comme 2eme chap. ou d'y participer ou de le lire tout simplement ^__^, juste une chose LAISSEZ MOI RON je pense lui consacrer un chapitre (qui ne sera peut-être pas objectif mais bon je ferais de mon mieux, déjà que j'ai admis que c'est un glouton...)

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET BONNE CHANCE POUR CEUX DONT LES EXAMS APPROCHES ! (Étant donné que moi je suis en plein dedans enfin disons qu'au moment où je tape ces lignes je n'ai plus que OMG (oh my god) 33 heures avant mon premier partiel oupss, j'avais dit une pause d'1 heure ça fait *glup* 5 heures...j'ai plus qu'à réduire mon temps de sommeil *sob*)

* T2 page 244 édition de poche folio

ps: tout commentaire est accepté même s'il est vil, sournois et sadique, c'est fait pour ça les reviews (du moment que c'est constructif bien sur (lol) )!!! Euh j'aime bien aussi quand c'est des encouragements ^__^ !


	2. Rogue Severus

**Chapitre 2 : Rogue **(oui, oui, z'avez bien lu Rogue !)

Attention : toujours spoiler T5 et fan de Rogue et ben, nan en fait rien du tout vu que ben, y a de tout sur lui...même des compliments...

**10-clé-meurt : je suis obligée de le faire, hein ? Bon alors allons y ! **

**'Ron, mais oui tu vas sortir avec ta Hermignonne, arrête de me demander des conseils, juste demande lui !'**

**'Mais tu es sûre ?'**

**'Évidement c'est moi qui écrit !'**

**Ah que j'aimerai que cela soit possible mais non je ne suis pas l'auteur d'Harry Potter&Cie, aucune mornille n'est faite sur cette histoire qui ne m'appartient que par l'intrigue !**

Voila comme Rogue est un peu intervenu pendant le chapitre précédent, je me suis dit qu'il me fallait exposer ma théorie à son sujet. **Donc Rogue : le traître oui, mais à qui ?**

Rogue un traître, il y a ceux qui vont me dire comme Hermione dans le tome 5, 'ARRETE  T'ES PARANO, Dumby lui fait confiance, alors si on ne peut faire confiance à Dumby, à qui peut on faire confiance ?' Mais comme dirait Maugrey Fol'œil 'VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !!! On ne peut faire confiance à personne !

Mais en même temps, l'autre partie des lecteurs va hurler comme Ron, 'Ouais mais bon c'est Rogue quand même' et là moi j'ajoute que Dumby  et ben il fait des erreurs, il est humain et il le reconnaît dans le tome 5 et on s'en rend bien compte ! (_Drey non, non, pas le doloris, naaaaaaaaaan !!! quelqu'un peut-il délivrer l'auteur de la rage folle de Drey !!! tiens Drey en parlant de toi, je ferais bien moi-même un chapitre sur Dumbledore mais j'ai peur que tu me fasses un avada cette fois donc je te prie, je te supplie d'en  faire un  et euh objectif…)_

Bien, il y a donc 2 hypothèses : **soit Sev' est un traître à Voldoudou **(que nous appellerons Tommy pour plus de simplicité dans ce chapitre), **soit c'est un traître à l'Ordre du Phénix **(et mon Ronounet d'amour (_communément appelé Ron ou Ronald, de la famille des Weasley, charmant jeune homme roux de 15 ans en 1995, célèbre meilleur ami du non moins célèbre Harry Potter, il s'est battu avec un cerveau et Saturne rond !), avait raison !)._

Mais ses deux hypothèses vont selon moi aboutir au même résultat sur lequel je reviendrais plus tard, car tout d'abord, je me dois de vous expliquer pourquoi notre Sévi serait un traître à Tommy (là c'est facile), ou pourquoi il serait un traître à l'Ordre (là c'est plus dur).

**Severus Rogue, un traître à Tommy :**

Bon pour tout ceux qui ont lu les 4 premiers tomes ça devrait être évident : il a retourné sa robe pour Dumby bien avant la nuit fatidique ou bébé Harry s'est retrouvé avec un éclair sur le front, et a joué le rôle de sorcier double. Donc Sev' était contre Tommy avant sa chute et donc un traître à celui-ci, car ai-je besoin de rappeler que le petit Sévi à une marque indélébile sur le bras!

**Rogue serait encore un traître 'actif' à Tommy** aux vues des missions qu'il effectue pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. D'après ce que nous pouvons déduire de ce que dit Rogue à Harry pendant un de ces séances d'occlumencie : « vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que prépare Voldemort? dit Harry, 

Ce n'est pas à vous Potter de le découvrir !réplique Rogue 

Nan ça c votre travail (tiens pan dans les dents !!!) 

Oui en effet Potter c'est mon travail ! » (Excusez moi pour cette citation minable mais je fais cela de tête).

De plus **pour Tommy il est clair**, à la fin du tome 4, **que Rogue l'a définitivement quitté **et trahis. Au moment de sa 'résurrection' il appelle ses mangemorts et 6 manquent à l'appel, 3 sont morts, un est à Poudlard et les deux autres sont: Karkaroff et Rogue. "Un autre a été trop lâche pour revenir...un autre m'a quitté définitivement..." ce dernier c'est Rogue. Et Tommy ne va pas se laisser trahir...

Et si notre professeur de potions préféré (il faut avouer qu'il a un certain charme comme perso quand même sans lui ce ne serait pas la même chose mais cela est une autre histoire), donc se pourrait-il que **Sev' soit un sorcier triple?**

En effet, Rogue pourrait très bien être un traître à l'Ordre ('Ouais, je suis sûr qu'il est pas net! Pourquoi il n'a pas prévenu le directeur pour le plan de Vol-Vous-Savez-Qui: faire venir Harry au ministère?' * l'auteur prend une voie adorable à laquelle personne ne résiste*Hey Ronnie, s'il te plait tu me laisses expliquer. 'Bien sur chère auteur.' Il a dit 'chère', il **m'a dit 'chère', help je défaille...).**

Bien donc tout d'abord si Rogue est espion auprès de Tommy, **pourquoi n'a t'il pas prévenu Dumbledore du plan principal de celui-ci? Bien sur, il se peut que Rogue l'ait dit à Dumbledore et que c'est pour ça qu'Harry a eu des leçons d'occlumencie et dans ce cas c'est Dumbledore qui a fait une erreur en ne disant pas carrément à Harry ce qu'il en était du plan de Tommy. Autre explication encore Tommy sait que Rogue est un sorcier double et ne lui révèle pas ses plans, ou il ne lui révèle pas ses plans car il vient juste de revenir vers lui et ne lui fait pas confiance...**

La deuxième raison pour laquelle Rogue serait un traître à l'ordre est qu'**il n'est pas mort.**

Là vous pensez que je déraille complètement mais il n'en ai rien! Je pars du principe que Rogue étant repartit en mission pour l'Ordre et, il est plus qu'évident que c'est en faux mangemort (_si quelqu'un pense qu'il fait sa mission d'une autre façon je suis avide de connaître sa théorie étant donné qu'il est vrai que cela me parait bien trop simple à deviner cette mission et ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de JKR!)_, je ne pense pas que Tommy l'aurait laissé revenir de la sorte comme une fleur, imaginez la scène:

'hey Tom, je reprends du service finalement, l'autre vieux barbu me gave! Et puis putain ils sont grave chiants ses momes à qui j'enseignent et Potter comme son père avant lui j'ai envie de lui faire sa fête!'

'Ok pas de problème Séverus bienvenue chez toi! Tu nous as manqué!'

On y croit tous, c'est vrai j'exagère un chti peu mais à mon avis vu que la fin de la phrase du T4 quand Tommy compte ses mangemorts c'est: 'un autre ( Rogue) m'a quitté définitivement...Il sera tué, bien entendu' ce qui prouve donc que si Rogue s'était approché de Tommy sans un bon compromis il serait mort. Donc il est possible qu'il est une nouvelle fois retourné sa robe et ai proposé à Tommy d'espionner l'Ordre comme sorcier triple! Ou même qu'en fait il a toujours été un agent triple ah on ce n'est pas possible suis-je bête sinon Tommy n'aurait pas dit ça...

Après les explications basées sur le livre, voici la théorie Sev' est un traître à l'Ordre basée sur l'interview de JKR (que j'ai vu en direct sur Internet, vive Internet!) au Royal Albert Hall donnée une semaine après la sortie du T5 _in english (que j'avais alors déjà entièrement dévoré!!!)._

Miss Rowling s'est vue posée une question à laquelle d'une part elle a hésité à répondre et d'autre part elle y a répondu évasivement en disant qu'elle ne pouvait en dire plus sans dévoiler une révélation ou mystère important qui sera découvert après le T5...

La question était **'pourquoi Dumby ne donne t'il pas le poste de prof de DCFM à Rogue?' **question d'ailleurs très pertinente à laquelle Joanne a répondu (approximativement) 'hum, et bien hum, disons que Dumby ne veut pas tenter Rogue, il y a des blessures qui sont encore trop récentes' éloquente réponse me direz vous. Je l'ai décryptée ainsi: si Dumby ne veut pas donner le poste de prof de DCFM à Rogue c'est qu'il n'a pas totalement confiance en lui et qu'il a peur qu'il retombe du coté des forces du mal (enfin du coté de Tommy), ce serait le tenter que de lui faire 'pratiquer' les forces du mal. Mais le renvoyer auprès des forces du mal (j'ai nommé Tommy), n'est pas le tenter? Surtout que ces forces du mal là sont beaucoup dangereuses ou intéressantes (comme vous sentez) que celle qu'il devrait enseigner enfin enseigner à s'en protéger. A moins que Dumbledore ait peur que Rogue n'enseigne justement la magie noire aux étudiants de Poudlard ou alors qu'il profite de ce cours plus 'pratique' pour violenter quelques élèves, peu probable mais qui sait...

Bien maintenant je dois vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai dit au début que de toute façon cela aboutira au même résultat et bien c'est simple, Tommy ne sera pas dupe longtemps si Rogue travaille réellement pour l'Ordre et le tuera, il avait déjà prévu de le faire à la fin du T4, et quand Tommy veut, il a (comme pour Malefoy junior!). De l'autre coté s'il trahit l'Ordre il se fera tué par l'un des membres, je penche pour Rémus ou Fol'oeil ou même par Molly Weasley qui lui flanquera une raclée pour les avoir trahit et avoir mis sa famille en danger ou bien même par l'un du trio malégique (_cross over fait par moi je l'aime bien ce nom_!).

Bien alors répondons maintenant à la question que nous nous sommes posé (_bon d'accord que je me suis posée, z'êtes dur avec moi quand même!) Rogue: traître oui, mais à qui? Aux lueurs des informations de JKR, **je pencherai plutôt vers traître à l'Ordre**, surtout que c'est une question qui revient dans tous les livres Ron et Harry pensent que Rogue est méchant et Hermione leur rappelle que Dumby lui fait confiance et c'est là sa seule garantie et celle-ci tombe avec la révélation de l'auteur _herself _(JKR pas moi bien sur!), mais d'un autre côté si JKR voulait nous montrer que les gens peuvent changer et se racheter, ce qui est bien dans son style, cela casserait tout!_

Conclusion totalement hors sujet ou plutôt ouverture sur une autre facette du personnage ici étudié: **Rogue est-il sexy??? **

A vos clavier, pour ma part je ne vois pas en quoi les cheveux gras sont sexy, mais le côté j'ai de la répartie, je suis sombre etc, j'dis pas...

**Note de fin de chapitre: **Toute personne voulant faire un commentaire sur un perso (sauf Ron il est à moi!!!), peut s'il le désire me le faire lire soit pour que je le publie dans cette fic sous son nom bien sur (suis pas une chapardeuse de commentaire!!!!) soit parce que ça m'intéresse c'est tout!!!

**Pour reviewer, c'est en bas à gauche 'submit review' et dites moi notre Sev' il est sexy ou pas ? Et c'est un traître oui, mais à qui?**

**RAR:**

**Lilie Darks : **Ravie que cela t'es plu!!! Et merci d'avoir laisser un petit mot!!!(Enfin pas si petit donc M-E-R-C-I);o)

**Alana chantelune** : Ah quand j'ai vu que tu m'avais laissé un review j'étais toute folle, une de mes auteurs favoris me laisse un review!!!! Euh où en étais-je? Ah oui merci d'avoir reviewer comme tu l'a vu à la ligne précédente cela m'a fait plaisir! Sinon et bien tu sais que moi je suis folle de Ron mais il est vrai que et bien j'ai un gros faible pour Sirius depuis sa... enfin tu sais...

Je n'ai pas encore été voir le site de la pensine mais dès que mes partiels se seront évanouis j'y cours enfin, j'y surferai vite ...

**Gabrielletrompelamort: ouh la la que de compliments *rougit rougit* lol**

En fait je voudrais pas casser ton espoir mais même si je sui tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il entre 'en entier' dans le voile et que le sort n'est pas un 'avada' vu qu'il sourit, se fige, comprend ce qui se passe: qu'il a été touché (rhooo non Maëlle tu vas pas encore sortir les mouchoirs!!!)...mais par contre je pense que _passer de l'autre coté _du voile c'est définitif! En effet, je crois que cette salle c'est celle de la mort (là je suis pas sûre du tout?!) et puis bon les voix qu'ils entendent enfin bon je pense que c'est l'au delà derrière ce voile et puis JKR elle aurait pas pleuré dans sa cuisine juste après ça si il devait revenir, elle aurait pleiré après quand les uatres croient qu'il est mort définitivement...

Bref je suis triste pour Sirius, ze l'aimait moi, au fait merci de ma laisser Ron pour Sirius je veux bien te le laisser mais je crois que tu vas devoir te battre avec plusieurs personnes à commencer par Alana...

Merci d'avoir reviewé!!!! En plus qu'elle review elle était longue avec tout ce qu'il fallait compliments et 'critiques'lol parfait ;o)

Merci (oups vive mes réponses c un peu long...)

**Lisaloup : Drey! Ca va? Les partiels? Au fait j'ai toujours ton cadeau de noël chez moi!!!! Et merci pour le tien il est trop bôôôôôôôôô!!!!!**

Euh en fait pour les profs à poil jamais essayer, trop yeurk j'avais entendu ça dans un téléfilm!! Imagine j'sais pas moi, Colombo à poil ahhhhhhhh ou pire Routier au secourrrrrrr!!! Ou attend y'a pire enfin je sais pas Jaffret notre Pikachouette uh?

Aurais-je dénigré Dumby moi, t sûre, j'ai fait ça... pas le moindre souvenir...nan vraiment... ('et elle a marché? euh je veux dire c très mal les enfants très mal!' ah Arthur...)

Drey le jour ou tu écriras une fic se sera pas avant le jour ou tu décide à finir la notre ou tout du moins l'avancer régulièrement avec moi et pas après moi et faut qu'on fasse les plans pour les 4 prochains chap je te rappelle mais bon après les partiels...

@+ trévor

ps: g eu Maja au tel, on est toute folle on va au concert YEAH!!!!

**Pour reviewer, c'est en bas à gauche 'submit review' dites moi notre Sev' il est sexy ou pas ? Et c'est un traître oui, mais à qui?**


End file.
